III:Seaside Theater
by MarkusGer
Summary: 3rd part, which contains the first, little showdown


Seaside Theater

„We controlled suspected vessels for a week now, without any results.  
That has to stop immidately. Lucky for us we got an Intelligence about sightnings of Tansanian-flagged cargo ships coming out of the asian room, who crossing the Samaru area without any seeable reason. You all know that the Tansanian flag is one you can rent when you want to hide the origin of a ship for some reason. "Lieutenant Commander Flynn reported to XO and Buffer. One of it will come in our range today- in a few hours to be exactly. The plan is to sent a boarding team to control it."  
„Sounds easy at all. I hope we will be have luck this time."said the Buffer.  
Mike answered:„We will see. Go for lunch now, maybe it will be a long and hard day."  
He doesn't knowed that he was more than correct with this predict.

After lefting the briefing room Buffer went to the mess and the first thing he spotted was Nav sitting together SGT Nicols with in one corner, an often-saw picture in the last days. The other thing he noticed was that Swain,RO,Spider and Charge was sitting on an other table,and walked over to them;"Guys, we will check another ship today" "Again? We checked so much vessels in the last days. At one point it should be enough" Spider said, but he was corrected by RO:"Yes Spider. But this time we don't check a random ship. I recieved the INTREP about this special ship." "Interesting. Maybe they smuggle some dangerous things- illegal copyed DVDs or faked sunglasses."Charge joked and the group stated to laugh.

On the other Table Jasper and Nav where talking about their future plans. "I want to stay aboard the Hammersley" Nav said"I like to serve on patrol boats, especially on this one. What are your plans?" SGT Nicols looked her directly in the eyes and answered "In theory I would go back to my SAS Unit when I am not needed here anymore- but since I came aboard I found some reasons for request my transfer to the Navy" "So-you would try to stay aboard?"Nav answered. "If you stay on the ship too, yes, then I try everything to stay on the Hammersley."Jasper said. Nav answered his look in her eyes and smiled.

Later at the day, on the Bridge  
"Clear radar contact, Captain! According to our informations it's propably our guy, he must be in EOG sight range now" RO reported. "Verified, Sir. Seems like it is our today's customer." "Thank you"Mike said," XO, you lead the boarding team, take Buffer,Bomber and RO. Charge, you stay at the EOG, prepare the Typhoon. Sergeant Nicols, I want you and Spider to mann the .50cal Machine gun."

Buffer went down to the mess to inform Bomber. She was busy with cleaning the kitchen, he sneaked over and laid an arm around her from behind."We are choosen for boarding party." She turned around in his arms and said "Propably that is the time I need my guardian angle" "I will be there to guard you" Buffer answered. "Come now, we should go to the arms room.

As they arrived therethey met Kate and Buffer while they checked their weapons. "Okay everyone, be extreme careful today!" Kate said. As everyone was armed and equippet, they all wnt to the boat deck.

The Hammersley was only 300 feet away from the freighter, and they just tried to contact them the 2nd time via megaphone. "No reaction,Captain." Nav said.  
"I see"Mike answered, and ordered:"Typoon: One 3-shot HE burst for the Bow!FIRE!"  
Charge confirmed:"Typhoon, one 3 shots HE for the bow!" and fired.

The 25mm Bushmaster Cannon sended the 3 shots 20m before the cargo ship, and a few seconds later the ship reduced his speed and stopped.  
"Nav! Stop our engines!" Mike said, grabbed his radio and ordered"Boarding team Go! Good luck, be careful."

The crane sat the RHIB down on the water surface, and it drived towards the other ship. After 400 feet a guy came up with an AK47 and fired at the RHIB. LTC Flynn immidiately ordereed:"50cal! Cover fire!" Sergeant Nicols followed the order, and sended serveral Bursts with his M2 Machine gun to cover the boarding team. He hit the enemy guy, and stopped fire.

"Okay. Boarding team, try again to board them!" Mike ordered. In the same moment the enemy shop started his engines again. "That's enough! Charge. Change target to the in the engine room!"  
"Typoon is locked on engine room!" Charge answered. "A long HE burst,FIRE!"  
Charge fired, and the High-Explosive grenades easily penetrated the old, thin and rusty hull, exploded in the ship and destroyed the engines.

The boarding team successes at their 3rd try to get aboard. As they secured the deck and tried to get into the ship, another guy showed up and shot at them with a pistol. He had aimed for Bomber, but he hit Buffer, who jumped in the trajectory of the bullet to protect Bomber. The 9mm bullets were not able to go through his vest, so he was able to fire 2 shots with his F88 Rifle and hitted him. He fall down, and Bomber runs towards Buffer . She checked him but he said:" I am OK. Seems like I have a guardian angel too…"and smiled.

The 4 formed up again to go inside, but they got stopped by a big blast from an huge explosion under deck. Mike, who stood on the bridge, raised his radio to give orders, but he got interrupted by SGT Nicols:"Seems like the rats leaft the sinking ship. A small boat is popped up. They are fast and coming towards us!" "Fire at them!" Mike answered, Jasper, who already aimed at the enemy, fired.

His first salvo missed, the 12.7mm bullets only hits the water whithout causing any damage. Before he fired again, he saw something on the enemy dinghy and yelled:"RPG! Take cover!  
One of the enemys aimed with an RPG at the back of the Hammersley and fired. The Rocket hits and exploded. The caused damage was not heavy, but enough to set the engines and generators out of action for the moment, and with it the Typhoon, the EOG, Ship's control and every other electronic system, except the hand radios. And one of these were used by Lieutenant Commander Mike Flynn to give the following order:"Fire free on the enemy with every weapon!"

His order was received by everyone incuding the boarding team, who left the cargo vessel because it was sinking due the explosion. They started to follow the enemy's boat with theit RHIB while shooting at them, Jasper shot at them with his Machine gun and Spider, next to him, with his rifle.

The enemys answered the fire, but they ant their boat got shreddered like an exercise target by the heavy fire of the 12.7 and 5.56mm bullets thje navy soldiers shot on them.  
Only seconds after Mike's order, the spook was over. Jesper reported"Captain, Thread neutralized. Situation clear." "Thanks Sergeant."he answered and said "XO, search the debris, pick up the body's and came back aboard. Charge, get everyone you need to get the engines online again"

Half an hour later, the heavily damaged cargo vessel was nearly completed sunk, The boarding team was back aboard and 6 body bags layed on the grey stern deck of the Armidale Class Patrol boat. Charge reported to the Captain: "Engines online. We are ready to go!" "Fine! Nav, Course to home port, half speed. Charge, check the other damages and set up a list for the repair crew."

The Hammersley turned home, a smoke swach behind her. And everyone aboard knowed that this war was not over now.

I am looking forward to your reviews


End file.
